dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Arishok
} |name = Arishok |image = Arishok03.png |gender = Male |title = Kithshok (formerly) Arishok |rank = Elite Boss |class = Rogue |race = Qunari |location = Qunari Compound - Docks (Kirkwall) |voice = Rick D. Wasserman |appearances = Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age }} The Arishok is the commander, and de facto spiritual leader of the Qunari expedition in the city of Kirkwall. He became stranded in Kirkwall after a storm destroyed his fleet off the southern coast of the Free Marches. He presently resides in the Qunari Compound on the city Docks. Background The Arishok is the leader and highest ranking general of The Antaam, the military branch of the Qunari peoples. He is part of the Triumvirate and leads what is believed to be the "body" of the Qunari. Previously, the Arishok served as Kithshok and commander of the garrison at the fortress of Alam. He was considered a significant threat to the Tevinter Imperium's campaign to seize Seheron and developed a reputation for sometimes inspired but incredibly high-risk battle tactics eventually earning him a nickname amongst the Tevinter; 'The Mad Ox". In 9:25 Dragon, the previous Arishok died from wounds sustained in Seheron and the Tamassrans began a series of tests to determine a suitable replacement, eventually choosing the Kithshok and elevating him to the rank of Arishok. The Imperium immediately dispatched a dozen assassins, possibly at the command of the Archon himself. Only two made it past the Ben-Hassrath into the city of Qunandar on Par Vollen; the Arishok killed them both himself. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Those Who Speak Sten - who accompanied The Warden during the blight - was made Arishok, after his predecessor fell in battle (against Hawke) attempting to invade Kirkwall.}} Dragon Age: Inquisition According to Varric Tethras, the Arishok lost the Tome of Koslun again, along with the thief. He returned to Par Vollen to find the Qunari equivalent of a court-martial waiting for him. He was replaced by a new Arishok. The Inquisitor can accuse Varric of making up Hawke's battle with the Arishok, claiming that the Qunari would have seen the Arishok's death as an act of war. Varric explains that, because the Arishok's invasion of Kirkwall was unauthorized, the Qunari denounced his actions. Sometime after the death of Meredith, the Qunari silently reclaimed the remains of the Arishok's dreadnought and agreed to "never speak of this again", which Varric claims is the closest thing to an apology the Qunari will ever give for the Arishok's actions. In the aftermath of the Qunari attack on Kirkwall, in an unprecedented public display, the two remaining members of the Qunari ruling body traveled to Kont-aar, the only Qunari settlement on mainland Thedas, and made a public statement denouncing and disavowing the Arishok's attack on the city before a crowd of Chantry officials, diplomats and Rivaini seers. }} Approval Being honest and agreeable with The Arishok earns his respect. When it is high enough, the player will obtain the achievement A Worthy Rival, and be able to persuade him to duel you during the Demands of the Qun quest regardless of Isabela's actions, and without Fenris in the group. Strategy The duel may take a very long time, as the Arishok has a large supply of health potions and powerful knockdown attacks that must be continuously dodged. The group fight is much easier, as you can use cross-class combos to deal with the Arishok once his guards are killed.}} Quotes * "I am here to satisfy a demand of the Qun you cannot understand." * "Your kind think selfishness and want are normal. This city, all of it, leaves a bad taste." * "Friend and enemy blend together in this sea of filth. I can barely discern one group from another." * "Their actions are merely symptoms. Your society is the disease." * "I have seen every vice and weakness of your kind, how few of you take responsibility." * (to Hawke, Full respect) "Maraas toh ebra-shok. You alone are basalit-an." (to nobles) "This is what respect looks like, bas! Some of you will never earn it!" Gallery Dragon age fresco qunari by nthornborrow-d3c4z8g.jpg|Loading screen depicting the Arishok. ArishokHoDA Tier4.jpg|Tier progression of the Arishok in Heroes of Dragon Age Trivia * Bringing Fenris to your first meeting unlocks extra (and humorous) dialogue at the end of the main quest Blackpowder Promise. * When asking the Arishok to talk about the Triumvirate, a sarcastic Hawke appears to have their automated response switched with that of an aggressive Hawke; in response to the Arishok's "No," sarcastic Hawke states "Now you're just being difficult," whereas aggressive Hawke says, "Of course you can't," using sarcastic Hawke's facial expressions. This is likely a bug that does not otherwise affect the conversation. * The achievement King of the Hill requires the player to defeat the Arishok. * The Arishok appears in the "Destiny" trailer, during which he appears to release some form of anti-magic shockwave that he does not have in the finished game. * Despite his muscular build and use of large weapons, from a game engine perspective, the Arishok is technically a rogue, as he uses two weapons at once. Within the game's files, the axe and sword he uses in battles are classified as daggers. * There are two named geese who regularly nest on top of the BioWare building. The male was named Arishonk, a possible portmanteau of 'Arishok' and 'Honk'.http://blog.bioware.com/2016/04/25/bioware-goose-cam/ Bugs * Decoy will leave the Arishok in a state unable to use any other abilities than health potions and spinning his weapons. Using a health potion will break this state and the Arishok will continue fighting as normal. The rogue ability Throw the Gauntlet will also break this state. Stunning the Arishok may also work. * When the Arishok impales Hawke and suspends them in the air, if positioned too close to the side walls, Hawke may be teleported up onto the raised platforms and be unable to get back down. Rogues can use Backstab to return to the fight. * Using two-handed weapons, attacks can go through the pillars located on both side of the lobby, but the Arishok's attacks cannot, except when he swings it around like dancing. Use this to your advantage. * Using Force Mage abilities can lead to the Arishok freezing in place, unable to attack for the rest of the fight. Confirmed for the spell Gravitic Ring. If the Arishok is at the center, where movement speed is reduced to 0%, he may remain that way even after the spell ends. He will usually recover after a few minutes. References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Qunari Category:Rogues Category:Antaam